She won't come back
by AkariFaan
Summary: Lucy is killed by Natsu on accident at the guild and they think shes gone for good, but shes not. Lucy's given a second chance at life with a new body and new powers and even joins a guild. But what happens when reincarnated Lucy and Natsu meet during the GMG. Will he find out who she really is?
1. Uninvited Guest

Chapter 1 Uninvited Guest

**Lucy's POV**

"_No! Please don't hurt me" Lucy squealed while on her knees with her hands around her neck to protect herself. "Why shouldn't I, imposter" said the frightening pink haired fire mage "I'm not an Imposter, please believe me Natsu" she managed to squeak out, "Lies" he said before stabbing her upper-back with the sharp kitchen knife._

"NO!" Lucy screamed quickly sitting up on her comfortable bed, breathing heavily. "Just a dream" she whispered to herself with a frown. She got out of her bed and debated on whether to go to the guild or not, they were her family after all, but after all those dreams, no, not dreams… nightmares she's been having she didn't know if it'd be safe. Getting dressed in her usual attire still too deep and thought to notice the knocking. The person behind the door knocked harder as if angry at Lucy. But why would anyone be angry at Lucy, she was nice, beautiful, and smart.

She snapped out of her thoughts as she finished getting dressed and went to get the door. She opened the door to reveal a white-haired girl with a smile that quickly turned to a frown as soon as she finished greeting Lucy. "Hi Lisanna, how are you" she said removing all thoughts of her nightmares from her mind and focused on Lisanna who invited herself in. Lucy didn't mind, she was used to having people just walk in to her apartment uninvited **(A/N: *cough* Natsu *cough cough*). **"Is something wrong?" Lucy asked the white-haired girl, "Actually… there is" she said looking a little sad. "Well what is it" Lucy asked eager to help her friend that came from the dead. "I want you to leave the guild!" she said staring into Lucy's eyes.

Lucy just stared at her with a look of disbelief "What?! Why?! Is this a joke because it's not funny" Lucy said somewhat stubbornly" No, Lucy I want you to leave the guild and never come back" Lisanna screamed as she her hands formed into fist and tears started rolling down her pale and delicate cheeks.

She punched her.

"What's gotten into you Lisanna! This isn't like you" Lucy said holding her now bruised cheek "SHUT UP!" Lisanna screamed in anger as she kneed Lucy in her stomach making her fall over clenching her waist. "Lisanna, don't do this" Lucy pleaded, she would fight back but Lucy couldn't hurt her nakama, especially when they were so innocent, at least, seemed to be.

"Leave Fairy Tail and NEVER come back" Lisanna shouted kicking Lucy who lied on the floor being kicked aggressively and repeatedly by whom she thought was her friend.

**So what did you guys think for the first chapter of ****She won't come back****, if you didn't like it, give me a break, this is my first fanfic. If you liked it review, favorite and follow**


	2. The Death Of Me

Chapter 2

**Hi guys, I'm back with another chapter and I promise this one's longer. Anyways, thanks to all those folks who followed, favorited and reviewed. I do not own Fairy Tail. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2 The Death of Me

**Lucy's POV**

** "**Lucy… LUCY, wake up" My eyes snapped open to see a concerned fire mage staring at me with his blue neko, Happy. I must have passed out and judged by how sore my body felt, all that happened wasn't just another one of my nightmares where my nakama try to kill me.

"Lucy! Are you feeling alright?! What happen?! Who did this to you?!" Natsu said with a voice of worry. Did it look like I was alright, I'm dying. And as for the other questions he blurted out, I didn't know if I wanted to tell him, and even if I did, would he believe me. "Natsu it's ok, I'm fine" I lied. I never liked it when people pitied me and I won't let it happen here. "No you're not, you're bleeding! C'mon Luce, tell me who did this to you," He yelled at me as if he was angry at me. Well at least I now I'm a horrible liar.

"Natsu, I'm fine. I just slipped," I said whispering that last part. "Lies. C'mon, were going to see Wendy at the guild. Then were going to find out who did this to you," He said picking me up bridal style and running to the guild in hope of finding Wendy.

I don't think I've ever seen him run this fast, he really does care about me. Once we were close to the guild hall, he didn't waste a second to bust open the doors. "WHERE'S WENDY?!" He screamed loud enough for all of Magnolia to hear. Everyone just stared at him like he was crazy. That's when he noticed the crying Lisanna being comforted by Mirajane and Erza. But that wasn't the unusual part, it was that Lisanna was cover in cuts and bruises, they were almost perfect cuts.

" Natsu, what are you doing here with her" Erza said angrily "Erza, she's badly injured, where's Wendy," He asked again with me still in his arms " Natsu, don't you know even know what she did to Lisanna!" She yelled.

"What?" Natsu said confused while dropping me making a 'thud' on the wooden floor . Natsu glanced at Lisanna who had cuts and bruises all over herself. "Lies, Lucy would never hurt her own nakama" she yelled back at Erza while I just curled up into a ball wanting to disappear. Why would Lisanna do this, I never did anything to her.

"Take a look at her, she came in here cover in bruises saying Lucy hurt her when she went over to ask for something," Erza said while everyone just watched the conversation" NO! I don't believe you" He screamed. Just then did someone walk up in of Erza and gave Natsu a hard slap "Natsu, you baka, can't you take a hint. That isn't our Lucy, both of you are right, Lucy would never do this but that isn't our Lucy" Levy screamed. Everyone was shocked at her sudden outburst, but they all believed her, Levy never lied, and Levy was also my best friend so she knew me best, but she didn't know the truth. "You shouldn't help people who tried to kill your… our nakama," She finished stepping back. "Luce is this true," she said kneeling down next to me and I didn't have the power to answer "or should I even call you that." standing up, walking away, but quickly looked back at me just staring at me.

Levy saw that even Natsu was confused that if I wasn't their Lucy, even if I really was, how would I look like that cheerful blonde of the strongest guild in Fiore. " In Mason E Calloway's book about murders, he stated that some people who use disguise magic to kill someone people care about and take on their role then kill the target when ether they have the chance, they're called Identity thieves" Levy stated as an explanation to why I looked like Lucy, probably because I was, but who would believe me, they have too much proof. "Why are you reading a book about murders, Shrimp" Gajeel asked but everyone ignored him, they were too caught up in hating me to care.

"Get out, Identity thief, or I'll have to kill you" Natsu said with a threatening voice, but I know he would never kill. I steadily got up,"Natsu, I didn't do anything you think, I didn't do anything you think I did, believe me," said as strongly as I could, but everyone just looked at me with a face of disgust.

Mirajane transformed to her Satan soul flying upward while in the process knocking over a knife rack that stood on the counter where Mira served, I was too scared to notice the sharp knife falling out which then had its handle over the edge of counter. She flew over to me looking like she was going to attack me. She did. I flew over to the center of the guild after she delivered her powerful punch and coughed up some blood "Leave the guild at once or suffer my wrath" she said. I was scared, no, I was terrified, too terrified to think hateful thoughts about Lisanna,"Mira not you too" I spoke up after all that blood loss, why did I bother, I knew I was going to die today.

Natsu was next to Lisanna when I said that. I slowly stood back up "Please believe me." that was the last thing Before it happened "LISTEN YOU IMPOSTER, YOUR GONNA LEAVE THIS GUILD AND NEVER GOME BACK" he said throwing his arms down in anger while hitting the knife that was over the counter triggering it to fly toward me and hit right at the place where my heart was. All the dreams I've had of Natsu being killing me, why did I ignore them. I tumbled back bleed heavily now, then everything went black.

**Well, what do you think, I told you It'd be longer than the last one. Follow, favorite, and review are appreciated .**


	3. Regrets

Chapter 3

**Hi guys, here is another chapter of ****She won't come back****. Also, I'm sorry for killing Lucy, and even sorrier for making Natsu kill her, but it was all an accident. So, uh, enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 3 Regrets

**Natsu's POV**

"LISTEN YOU IMPOSTER, YOUR GONNA LEAVE THIS GUILD AND NEVER GOME BACK" I said throwing my arms down in anger while hitting the knife that was over the counter triggering it to fly toward the imposter and hit right at the place where her heart was. I never wanted to kill her but, once you kill my best friend and hurt another one of my friends, you'll get what you deserve. But still, I couldn't help but feel bad for killing her. That's when sorrow took me over as I realized Lucy is killed by this bastard.

"That's strange" I heard Levy say to Gajeel, "What is, shrimp," He said. "If the Identity thief dies while in a magic disguise, their magic is completely released from their body and the disguise vanishes, it didn't vanish" she said staring at the lifeless body of who she thought was an imposter, "About this, can I ask you why you were reading a book about murders" Gajeel asked again, "I was running out of books to read" she clarified. That did trigger curiosity in me, the observation not why she was reading a book about murders. I saw Levy walk over to the body with Gajeel following behind her so I decided to join since if they, I mean, Levy figures something out, I would want to know, there was no way metal head could be smart enough to figure anything out. Levy Kneeled down next to the body and examined it.

"This is very peculiar" the bookworm said. Just then stripper and Juvia walked in with Wendy and Carla, they were probably on a mission together," Hi minna, we're back" Wendy said with a smile on her face and Juvia and Gray following her into the guild. Juvia looked around the guild and saw the most unforgiving view. Her eyes widened. Gray glanced at her and saw the shocked expression on her face. Stripper looked to the direction she was and so did the other two. Wendy placed her hands over her mouth. Carla was the first to speak up, "Goodness, what happened here," she said with the most concerned face "Wait it's not what you-," Erza washed away by the massive flood of tears Juvia was causing that was also washing everyone away as well. She had never seen something so…so…even I couldn't find the right words, but right now I had to focus on getting out of the river of tear, which I am embarrassed to admit, were making me a little motion sick.

"Juvia, please stop crying, that wasn't the real Lucy" Lisanna said with tear stained cheeks. After hearing that Juvia calmed down, thank god. I glanced at Lisanna, then I saw it, the cuts and bruises that covered her were now smudged and looked like they healed quickly, but Wendy hasn't healed her yet, I was getting really suspicious.

"Hey Lis, what happened to you injuries," Cana asked touching her cuts with her finger then looking at her finger trying to find out what the substance that was on her index finger. Mira also noticed her cut while twisting her hair to get the water out of her hair. She stopped and walked over to Lisanna and grabbed her arm and examined it. "Lisanna, can you please explain why your cut are made of makeup" Mira said stubbornly. My eyes widened, If Lisanna's injuries were fake, then Lucy's injuries were the only real ones and I just killed her. Lisanna fell to her knees and burst out crying.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry. They said if I didn't make Lucy leave the guild, they would kill you and Elfman" She said knowing everyone was heard her through her sobs. I know I should have felt angry at Lisanna, but I couldn't, she did it to protect her siblings. I would have done the same thing, the only person I was mad at, was myself. I just killed my best friend.

"Calm down, Lisanna. Now can you tell us who made you do this" Mira said getting on her knees to get to Lisanna's level also aware that everyone was watching. "The Black Eagle dark guild," she said still crying but staring into Mira's eyes.

Lisanna was blackmailed and it went the wrong direction considering Lucy died by my hands, the following week Lucy's funeral was held and we haven't seen any sign of Black Eagle. The guild wasn't it how it used to be, the next few months everything just felt grey and gloomy without Lucy. And every day I felt regret for not believing Lucy, for yelling at her, for killing her.

**Well here's the third chapter, hope you liked it, I'll add more about Black Eagle in later chapters. I didn't make Lisanna turn on Lucy because she's jealous, which she was in this story, because I thought that it wouldn't make sense if she did that. If you liked the chapter and/or story, favorite, follow, and review are appreciated.**


	4. Reborn

Chapter 4

**Hi guys, I'm here again with another chapter. This one takes place a week after Lucy's death and if you're wondering if Lucy actually died, then yes, yes she did. I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 4

**Lucy's POV**

_ My vision went black and all I could feel was _pain_, this was the end of Lucy Heartfillia, I still wish I could have said my goodbyes to the guild. Then my vision started turning white, It felt like I was in a white room. "Lucy… Lucy my dear," I heard a familiar voice call out to me, a sweet and loving voice of a mother. But how was that possible, Layla Heartfillia was dead, unless-"Am I in Heaven?" I asked to the voice who I presumed was my mother's._

_ "Lucy listen to me, I don't have much time with you," said a blonde women in a beautiful white gown emerging from the whiteness, "Mom, is that you. I missed you so much," I said running to her and embracing her. She hugged me back, but after a second or two she broke the hug and put her hands on my shoulders, "Lucy, listen to me, you're a sweet, innocent, and young girl. You do not deserve such a harsh punishment such as death, so you will be given another chance" she said to me staring into my eyes with a loving look, "You're will also be given a new body, you're still contracted to you spirits but, I have a feeling you can't get them back now. Go visit Sensei Shaula in Honey wood village in the Western part of Fiore," mom said with a stern voice, "Tell her I sent you, If she doesn't believe you tell her 'The young of the wise are wiser with a teacher," she told me._

"_Wait why do I have to go to Honey wood Village" I asked her curiously, " I'm running out of time with you, savor these last word as you move on to life 'Home is where the heart is," she said before drifting off into the whiteness._

"_No! Don't go, I have so many questions! Why do I have to go to Honey wood Village? Who's Sensei Shaula?! Where is this place?! Am I dead?!" I screamed running towards her but she only kept drifting away._

"MOM" I screamed sitting up on the bed I was which I instantly regretted-I got a massive head ache. "Ow" I winced at the pain "Whoa, slow down, you look like you've been through a lot," said a smiling woman with short brown hair, who was also in a white uniform. I looked around my surroundings to see that I was in what looks like a Hospital room, "Where am I?" I asked rubbing my eyes," You're in the Magnolia Hospital, You were found in the east forest unconscious by some people passing by," She said bringing over a tray of food, "Now eat up, you look like you haven't eaten in days," she stated putting the tray of food on my lap. "How long have I been unconscious?" I asked politely after taking a bite of the sandwich on my plate. She stopped and looked at the ground, "About a week… but that's ok, you're awake now, right," she said cheerfully, I smiled at her cheerful personality.

"May I leave the hospital early," I asked the kind nurse, "Sure; we just need to sign you out first. Here follow me," she said walking out of the room. I took the tray of my lap and followed her out of the room. While we were walking through the halls I looked to my side and saw a window revealing the beautiful blue sky. I walked closer to the window to and stared at it. There displayed on the window was my reflection. But I looked different, I had wavy, red hair that went below my shoulders and my skin was tanner, I put my hand on the cool glass and saw that my guild mark was still where it always was. I was also shorter than before and in a beautiful white sun dress (**A/N: Like the one Erza wore at the R-System**). "Hey. You comin!" said the nurse who was a few meters ahead of me, "yeah sorry," I said running back to her side holding my hand to find the guild mark.

After she signed me out, she lead me outside, "If you need anything, feel free to come back, my name's Melody Conwell," she said with that same smile she had the whole time, "Thank you, Melody. Hey, can I ask you something?" I asked melody, "Sure, what is it?" she asked, "Can you tell me how to get to Honey Wood Village from here," I asked quietly, " The Honey Wood Village? Oh yeah I remember that place, I recommend taking the train, unless you want to spend 3 days walking to there, the train station is just down the street and around the corner," she explained, "Oh, thank you Melody, I'll remember you," I said as I started to walk towards the train station.

"But I need to get to Honey Wood Village sir," I pleaded to the ticket attendant, "Sorry ma'am, no jewels means no ticket," the ticket attendant said back to me. 'Ugh, how dare he' I thought stomping away in anger. I don't have any jewels with me and I can't go back to Fairy Tail, it just wouldn't be right. "LAST CALL FOR ALL PASSENGERS BOARDING THE TRAIN TO HONEY WOOD VILLAGE," I heard a booming voice yell through the station. Maybe- I could just- sneak on the train? Well, if I want to get to Honey Wood Village soon, sneaking on the train was my only option. I boarded the train, snuck into the cargo cart and hide some where no one would find me. This is working out better than I thought, my mind started to drift off to when I was last in the guild, I hope they'll forgive me, even if I didn't do anything wrong. I fell asleep with those thoughts in my head.

I was woken up a few hours later by the engine of the train stopping. "ATTENTION PASSENGERS, WE HAVE REACHED HONEY WOOD VILLAGE, THE TRAIN WILL BE DEPARTING IN 30 MINUTES." Ugh, that voice was really starting to tick me off, it was just so loud. I hoped off the train and took in the wonderful view of the village, it was almost sun set. The village mainly had houses made of wood and stone and the village was surrounding by towering mountains. I started walking through the village admiring every single aspect. Then I remembered why I was here. I looked around and saw a young man selling fresh fish at a stand; I bet Happy would love this. I walked up to the man, "Excuse me sir, do you know where I can find someone named Sensei Shaula," I asked politely, " Ahh, your one of those people. Miss Shaula is in that small house further ahead isolated from the rest of the town. But I'll warn you, Miss Shaula doesn't accept anyone who comes to her door step," he replied pointing to a small house in the distance which was separated from the rest of the village, "thank you," I said walking towards the cute house. "Anything for a beautiful, young woman," he said as I walked away, blushing at his compliment.

I wonder what he meant when he said I was one of those people, hmmm, guess I might never know. When I reached the house I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, "FOR THE LAST TIME, I WONT TRAIN YOU JUST SO YOU CAN STAND UP TO YOUR BULLIES," said an old voice that reminded me of Ole' cranky Porlyusica. I knocked again, "Miss Shaula, my mother sent me here, please open the door," I called out to the old cranky women on the other side of the door. I heard a lock switch and the door opened and revealed and rather small old women with a pointy hat that a sensei would wear, "And who would your mother be," she asked eyeing me suspiciously," Layla Heartfillia," I said looking down at the old women, "Your Lady Layla's daughter… I don't believe you," she said turning around about to close the door, "Wait! She sent me here, she told me to tell you something," I said rather loudly, "And what would that be," she asked turning around to face me also eyeing me again, "She said 'The young of the wise are wiser with a teacher," I asked calming down and looking at the ground. "Come in child, we must discuss this matter," she said walking in to the small house. I stared at her then followed her into the house which was surprisingly cozy. "So tell me child, If you are Lady Layla's child, why don't you look like her, and how did you get that message from her, she's been dead for years now," she asked.

"Well a week ago, I died," I said as her eyes widened, "after I died I went to heaven and saw my mother, Layla, and she told me I was given another chance at life and told to go see you; I don't know for what reason though, a week later I woke up in the hospital with a new body," I finished, "Your story seems unlikely, but if you are her daughter, what is your name?" she asked. I hesitated 'cause I didn't want to be called that name now, "Lucy, my name is Lucky Lucy Heartfillia," I said looking down.

She smiled and said, "Hello Lucy," I stared at her with shock, was it that easy to persuade her I was Lucy Heartfillia, not that I wasn't 'cause I obviously am. "Do you know why your mother sent you here," I shook my head, "You're here to be my student. Now get some sleep, we have a lot of training to do tomorrow," she said throw a blue blanket and a soft pillow at me. So my mother sent me here to train, she really is a good mother, It's too bad she's gone. I set the pillow and blanket on the couch and drifted off to sleep.

**WOW, that was a long chapter, 1,754 words. Lucy's already reborn and training. If you liked Melody or that guy at fish stand, whose name is Philip Moore; I'll add them in later chapters. I hope you liked it, if you did, favorite, follow, and review for more.**


	5. Training Starts

Chapter 5 Training Starts

**Lucy's POV**

_'SPLASH', _I quickly sit up on the now soaking couch, sadly I have met the same fate, "HUH? What's going on?," I asked speaking rapidly looking around for signs of danger ," What's going on is that training starts today and you need to wake up," Sensei Shaula said holding and the empty bucket which was the one she used to splash me, "Then why'd you splash me with freezing cold water, the sun's barely up." I whined, "I splashed you with because you weren't awake, haven't you heard the saying 'the early bird catches the worm,' now go have some breakfast, after today, you'll be making your own breakfast," she said placing the bucket down, "oh and meet at the back after your done eating, Lucy," she said turning around, about to walk out, "Wait, Shaula, can you not call me Lucy, it doesn't feel right," I say quietly, "Well what would you like me to call you child," she said turning back to look at me.

What would I like her to call me? I guess I haven't thought about that, I just didn't want to be called Lucy. I searched through my memory to find a name that I would like. I thought hardly then remembered a story my mother would tell to me when I was little, it about a girl who could never die, her name was June, "Call me June please," I said confidently. "Alright June, hurry up and eat breakfast, it won't eat itself for you, you know," she said heading back outside and closing the door behind herself.

June. I liked that name, had a nice ring to it. After I ate the breakfast quickly I went out to where Sensei told me to meet her, "Well, you're here fast," she noted and looked as if judging the weight of a wooden staff, then putting it down and picking another one up, "Well, 'the early bird catches the worm'," I rephrased her words. "Catch," she said throwing me a staff, "We'll start training with weapon, physical and mental state of your body and mind, once you have mastered what is needed you will start learning magic, understood?" I nodded, "good, every week you will be reading a book about battle strategy or advancing you brain to a more complex state, after all, we don't want you dying again, now do we. "How do think completing my training will take," I groaned, "for most of my students it took 3 years, and it might take 4 years if we don't start now June," She said with a voice that could scary a bull, "Got it," I said not wanting her to unleash her demon on me.

Time Skip: 6 months (**A/N: Because I Lazy**)

Sensei told me today that I've master the staff much faster than any of her other students and if I keep it up I should finish training in 1 year and a quarter. Today I'm just practicing since Sensei Shaula says I have a free day today. My hair has gotten longer and instead of leaving it loose, I decided to but it into a loose braid, I also no longer wore the white sun dress since Sensei said it was unsuitable for fighting, now I wear bandages around my chest and around my left shoulder, a short, maroon skirt with a belt slightly loose, short leggings, bandages around my guild mark which traveled with my soul to my new body, combat boots, but most times I'm bare foot , 'cause it just feels so nice to feel the earth under your feet, and to top it off, I carry a satchel with me that contains all the useful items I need every day, like a first aid and what not. I started learning how to use a katana but I still favorite the bow staff. "You're holding it wrong," I heard my master point out behind me drinking tea, "like this?" I ask adjusting my hold, "move your thumb back a little, June," she suggested. "Anyway, I'm here to ask of you a favor, June. Could you go down to the Village and buy some more fish from Mr. Moore in the market. I'd do it myself, but I'm having back pain, that and It's my day off," she finished, "I don't want to," I whined, "Do you think I trained you because I wanted to," she said with her menacing eyes, "NO MA'AM, I'LL BE RIGHT THERE," I said running to the village scared to suffer her wrath.

Once I got to the center, I searched around to find the market which I quickly found, "Ahh, Miss June, you're back, how is training going," I heard Phillip, the man who worked at the fish stand at the market place, "Training is doing fine, I've started working on the Katana this work," I said while he handed my 3 fish, which was what I always got when I came here. "Already, boy you sure are a fast learner, well good luck, I heard learning the katana is a hard one," he said as I handed him the Jewels I've earned by helping the Villagers. "It's not that hard when you've already mastered the bow staff first," I said smiling at the kind seller then walked away heading back to the house.

Once I finished with my fishy job (**A/N: Pun indented**), I went back to training with my katana. Sensei was back inside doing whatever she's doing, it's not like I cared or anything. Without realizing it I split the dummy I was striking with my Katana in half, so I have gotten stronger. While I was busy being proud at myself where Shaula would be scolding me for breaking another dummy, I didn't notice the glowing red eyes in a nearby forest staring at me. But, I felt its stare burn holes in the back on my head; I looked around to see if I had a stalker or a predator. Seems like that thing thought it would be a good time to attack its prey, aka-me. Time seemed to slow down as it jumped up into the air ready to pounce on me, before it did, a shadowy, but small figure appeared in front of me but facing the beast and then made a sign with their hands that blasted away the beast. It slowly stood up and scurried away knowing it could not win easily.

"Are you alright June?" asked the person whom I found to be my master, Shaula. "Yeah, but, what was that thing," I asked looking at it from a distance as it returned to the endless woods, "A Bamoria Beast, they're dark and vicious beasts that feed on human flesh. The thing I don't understand why there's one here, they haven't come to the village land in decades," she said also looking at the beast take has now disappeared in to the woods. "Do you think It'll come back," I asked looking back at her, "Last time they came was during the Bamoria Attack 55 years ago, chances are more will come and I'm not sure I'll be strong enough to fight them off," she said still staring at those woods refusing to make eye contact.

**Well fifth chapter is done and it was a good chapter, I hope, you guys tell me if it was good. In the next few chapters the setting will be the Honey Wood Village and they'll be trying to fight off the Bamorias with some help of some guild wizards. Favorite and follow for more and reviews are appreciated.**


	6. Awakened

Chapter 6

**Hi guys, I'm back again, thanks to all those that favorite, followed and reviewed, when I started this, I had no idea people would actually read it, now here I am writing another chapter, which is not as fun as it sounds, be thankful. I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. Also, in chapter 5, the shadow was Shaula, not Rouge, sorry.**

Chapter 6 Awakened

**Lucy's POV**

It's been a month since the incident with the Bamoria Beast; none have showed up since then. It was actually beginning to feel safe around Honey Wood Village again. I don't know why but Sensei Shaula never wants to talk about the Bamoria Attack 55 years ago.

Today I wasn't training; I was just studying battle strategies from an old book Shaula gave me called Victorious Battles, but, not only do I have to study battle strategies, but I have to learn about weapons, armor, escape strategies, blocking, hitting, and medics. Sensei thought I was progressing to fast, so she thought It would be fun to make things harder, I was always the second biggest bookworm in Fairy Tail, Levy being the biggest, I could read a 500 paged book in 2 and a half days, unless I'm training on of those days. How I miss Levy, she was one of my best friends in Fairy Tail. Alright June, STOP thinking about Fairy Tail, it'll only make you sad.

Without knowing it, I finished the book; I think that was a new record. I set the book down and headed to the door, "Sensei! I'm done with my book, I'll be outside training with my bow staff if you need me," I called out, "already, wow I think that's a new record," I heard Shaula say from another room inside the house, see, even sensei thinks it's a new record (I could be faster than Jet), I've improved greatly and my mind is in a much more complex state than before, I was still smart before though.

I walked around the house to the training area, I start swinging my staff around imagining I'm being attacked by those perverted monkey Natsu would save me from. But for some reason, I had a feeling that I was being stalked again, it was just like when the Bamoria attacked me a month ago. I glanced around to see if the deadly creature was around, once I landed my eyes at the entrance to the forest, I knew what was going to happen.

There, right where I had predicted it would be was a Bamoria. It looked like it was waiting, but, waiting for what. Suddenly, the Bamoria was joined by 3 more Bamorias that were about the same size, but they looked more blood thirsty. They all started sprinting towards me as if on cue, why was it always me they wanted to attack, because I was far from the village. This time Shaula wasn't going to come and rescue me; I had to prove myself worthy to be her apprentice. I charged at the on the left side remembering what I have learned while reading about battle strategies. I swung my staff at it knocking it back then turning around and blocking the other Bamoria's attack and pushing it back. The other two then charged at me from my left and right, I jump up causing the two to bump into each other. I take my chance and do back hand spring on their heads while their head clashed together, then swiftly replacing my staff with my Katana before I reached the hard ground. All of them have quickly recovered and haven't given up yet. One charges at me and I try to dodge but I was too late, I got clawed on my face that would leave a scar. Blood was trickling down my forehead to my cheek bones, after I realized I was bleeding, I was going berserk.

This was the most intense battle I ever had. Though I was landing several of my attempted kicks and hits with my katana, I had I feeling I couldn't win, nonsense, only the future can tell me if I win or don't win. I was using up all my strength trying to defeat the Bamorias. I kicked and blocked and swung my katana for what seemed like forever, I was getting tired, but I had to live. At one point of the battle, they've completely surrounded me with no choice of escape. They all charged at the same time and all I could do was hope for a miracle. They've studied me during the fight and I can tell, they can counter my attacks which makes me weaker against them now, I kneeled down and put my hands over my neck for protection and shut my eyes waiting for the pain.

It never came, instead, I felt strange a strange power flowing through my veins, I open my eyes to see all four Bamoria defeated and lying unconscious on the sea of wild grass, but they were burnt. I look down and see a ring of fire at cast around me, it wasn't strong fire, but it was still burning. "Congratulations June, you've reached the next stage," I heard Shaula clapping behind me," Wait, what's going on?!" I asked with the most confused look anyone has ever seen, "you've awakened."

After she tended to my injuries and settled in the house with some tea so she could explain what happened to me, "Wait, start from the beginning, "I said placing my cup of tea on the table, " Ok June, listen. When you were reborn, your mother placed a Fire Lacrima Bead in your heart, and it allows you to use a very, very, very, very rare magic, most who have tried to implant Lacrima Bead in their heart died because they weren't carful when placing it in their heart. But, since you already died, your mother implanted it in to your heart to make you stronger, I know this because I have the power to tell the future and I foretold this ages ago," she explained, "Back to the matter at hand, to activate it, your heart has to beat very quickly. When you were fighting the Bamorias, you thought you were going to die, correct?" I nodded and gestured her to continue, "When a person is put in a situation near death, obviously, their heart beats significantly faster, that was what happened with you. When that happened, the bead was activated, and when first activated, it creates a large explosion that harms everyone around you except for yourself, now I'm glad I walked in after your bead activated. Anyways, after you activate it for the first time, you are free to activate any other time you wish, this process is called The Awakening, and that's is where you start to train with magic," she finished, "But wait, why fire," I asked, "You're the only one alive who knows that, your mother must've chosen it because she felt it has been impacting your life significantly," she said looking out a window. When she said that, I had no doubt that the one that impacted me so much was Natsu, I miss him a lot now. Wait what am I saying, he killed me. I should hate him, but why don't I hate him.

"Wait, what about the Bamoria, what do we will do about those things," I asked , "We'll report it to the Mayor tomorrow morning, now that there have been 4 out of the forest, there's no doubt more will come, it's what happened last time, so this time we won't ignore it this time." Her face hardened and I started feeling guilty about bringing up the Bamorias again. But that's not the important thing here, I'm going to learn fire magic, maybe I'll be as strong as Natsu-ugh, again with the Natsu.

**Well, there you go. Lucy is- I mean June is finally learning magic, and it's a powerful one, also, Layla is not a power obsessed mother, OK, Layla is dead, she's just trying to help her daughter. BTW, the Bamorias June is fighting are only babies learning to hunt; yeah, now you're scared. If you liked this chapter, favorite, follow, and reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	7. Requests

Chapter 7

**Hi guys, this chapter is going to be a very special chapter, I'm going to have a couple new characters, not like Melody, Phillip, and Shaula, but some wizard you're more familiar with. You might of already guessed it, and you're probably right, and no, they're no from Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 7 Requests

**Lucy's POV**

This mourning, Sensei Shaula and I went to The Mayor's house to discuss the Bamorias, he said that we might have to get help from elsewhere since we aren't exactly a village of warriors, I mean, sure I am, but Phillip and the others aren't. He said that he'll be contacting one of the wizard guilds that came here on a job, the job was a success and It seem the Mayor thought that they were reliable and strong. I hope he's right because if he's not we might as well just die trying to protect this village.

But still, the Mayor didn't say who he would be sending the request out to. I hope its Fairy Tail, I do really miss their faces, but then again, I still never want to see their faces again after what they did to me. The mayor also said that he'll send the request after we've had more sightings of the Bamorias; he wanted to be sure this won't be a false alarm.

We went back to the training after we finished discussing the issue. Sensei said it'll be easier to learn this magic than other types of magic since the bead is extremely powerful. I felt so special having one of the rarest types of magic. It was easy to activate my bead, all I had to do is want to activate it, and apparently, when it's activated it glows; the stronger I get, the brighter it'll glow. It seems really cool but, I don't think people will find it normal that my insides glow.

Sensei was right; this magic is easy to learn. But at my level, I couldn't even beat Max and his broom, also it doesn't do what I want it to do; Sensei says it's because the bead needs time to adjust its power to a suitable level and that it usually takes about a month. I trained for about 8 hours and it did make a difference. I planning on training at least 5 hours each day on weapons and magic and study for the rest of the day since Sensei tests me at the end of each month on what I'm learning. I weird to see how far I've come since that day 7 months ago at the guild

Time Skip: 1 month

There's been 2 more sightings of Bamorias this month and we've already sent a request to the guild the mayor had in mind, we made sure the request sounded urgent, we need to get help and we need to get help fast. The Bamorias are dangerous and they've hurt one of the residents just two days ago, it wasn't a large injury but I was bad.

I've finally learned to properly control my magic bead and I've learned quite a few spells, I feel like I'm Natsu starting to learn dragon slaying magic- WHY DO I KEEP THINKING ABOUT NATSU! I really need to get Fairy Tail out of my head.

**Sting's POV**

(**A/N: you guessed it, it was Sabertooth)**

I stared the request board looking for a suitable job that includes a lot of fighting. Then a mission that caught my eye as I skimmed across the board.

**Urgent!**

**Need Powerful Wizards to**

**Help fight off a swarm of beast like creatures**

**Before they attack**

**Location: Honey Wood Village, Fiore**

**Reward: 3,000,000 Jewels**

Wow, a mission that includes fighting and a whole bunch of jewels, I'm getting paid to do what I love. I snatch the piece of paper of the board and hurried to Rouge, Frosh, and Lector who were sitting at a table waiting for me to come back with the mission I've chosen. "Hey guys, I found I awesome mission with a huge reward," I said placing the piece of paper in front of them. "Wow, you've certainly found a good one, when will we leave?" Rouge said in his usual plain voice after finishing reading the paper, "I was thinking now" I say quickly getting this getting this job approved by the counter and busting out the guild hall with lector and the others were walking behind like slow pokes.

Somehow they reached the train station before me walking and apparently had to wait 5 minutes for me, how did they get there so fast. After we bought the tickets to this Bunny Wood Village place, the ticket attendant even warned us that there were some bad things happening there, is this pest problem really that bad. I don't know what exactly is going on there but, I have a strange feeling this is going to be big.

When I train started moving, my stomach got the best of Rouge and I, while our cats just sat down with no motion sickness, those lucky cats, why does this have to happen to us all the time, I should've walked, even if it would've taken three days.

**Well, chapter's done, I have to say, this chapter is the worst yet, tell me what you think in the reviews. But, at least you guys know that The Dragon Slayer Duo are characters, I still think this is a horrible chapter, but if you liked it, favorite, follow, and review are greatly appreciated, also, sorry for making it too cliché and adding Sabertooth.**


	8. First Meeting

Chapter 8

**Ari here with another chapter, hopefully it's better than the last one. I do not own Fairy Tail. ENJOY!**

Chapter 8 First Meeting

**Sting's POV**

"Sting! Wake up, we're here," my eyes snap open to see Lectors face up close; I almost screamed seeing it so close. "C'mon Sting, we're here and you gotta get off the train before it starts moving again," the cat said jumping off the seat and walking down the aisle. I get up following the cat stretching my arms after my 4 hour nap.

Rouge and Frosch were in front of us and the first to get off the train. I look around and my eyes could help but admire the beautiful village, must be awesome to live in a place like this. The village was guarded by tall mountains and had a deep forest north-east of the village, the sky was dotted with white, poofy things and the sun was shining brightly

We had to wander around the village before we found the person who sent Sabertooth the request. He was the mayor of the village and he said something about Baborias attacking some of the residents and wanting us to patrol the town before the Bapurias attack and stuff, I don't really know I wasn't paying attention. "I recommend seeing one of the residents in the small house east of this village, she's had the most encounters with the Bamoria since she lives closer to the Batanya Forest (**A/N: The name of the forest where all the Bamorias keep coming from**). I trust she can help you with your mission. We've estimated that the Bamorias will attack in a week or two thank to one of the eldest residents (A**/N: Shaula and her psychic-ness, if you don't know**). If you succeed in saving the village from the swarm, you will be granted the reward money promised," he said then excusing us from his home. This seems easy enough.

"Wait, what are we supposed to do the whole time here," I asked Rouge who pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, "You really should pay more attention; he said we need to patrol the village to make sure the Bamorias don't harm the residents. But since we know nothing about these Bamorias, I think we should visit the person that he was talking about for help," he explained, "We don't need help, we're dragon slayers!," I said rather boastfully, "like I said, we don't know anything about these Bamorias, and If they needed to contact our guild for help when they already have someone who can defeat a Bamoria here, then this must be serious," he said quickly beating my argument.

"Fine, all we gotta do right now is go talk to this person and kill a bunch of monsters," I say plainly, "Simplified, yes. I think he said that they lived east of this village," he said then looking around and changing directions so we would be walking east. I wonder just how strong is this person if they think she's strong enough to help defeat an army of beasts, probably not that strong, I mean, I'm the great Sting Eucliffe.

"Hey Sting, what are you gonna do with the reward money," Lector asked making me snap out of my thoughts, "huh? Oh, I'm probably gonna buy food," I said plainly, "Of course you would," Rouge said not making eye contact with me, "Fro thinks so too," Frosch agreed… as always. I looked back ahead and saw the house presumably where we were supposed to go. "Think that's it?" I asked Rouge gesturing to the house that was separated from the village, "Yes," Rouge said with his usual emotionless voice. I walked up to the house and looked through the high, small window to see if anyone was inside. "No one's inside, maybe they're not home," I shrugged, "Let's check the back of the house I heard something or someone back there.

We make our way around the house and Rouge was right, at the back of the house was what looked like a training area, and there was a girl with blood red hair in a braid with a blind hold over her eyes and wielding a katana slicing at figures of humans made of fire. Surprisingly, she was able to strike the figures without missing and without needing to use her eyesight. Maybe she was training her other senses to detect when someone is near. She must have been the girl who had the encounters with the Balorias if she was this good. I was about to speak up but I stopped after I heard a bark from the distance. The girl stopped fighting and the flame summons vanished. There creature was getting closer and was going to pounce on her anytime. I started running toward the creature so it wouldn't hurt her; we have a job to do after all. She removed her blindfold and was about to get tackled by the vicious beast. I had to think and act quickly. "White dragon's Roar," I shouted jumping in front of her and sending the creature flying, also making the girl stumble back and fall while dropping her katana in surprise.

I turn around to face her, "You ok?" I ask offering my hand to help her up, which she accepted. "Yeah, I'm fine. Who are you?" she asked as I pull her up from the ground. "My name is Sting Eucliffe," I say with a grin, then pulling my brother over putting my arm over his shoulders, "This is my brother Rouge Cheney and we're two awesome wizard from Sabertooth," I say keeping my grin on while my brother kept his blank face clearly not amused. "Guild wizards? You must be the ones who came here to help our village." She said, "Yep, they sure are, and they're the best wizards from our guild," Frosch says walking with Lector to the three of us. "OH my gawsh! you're so cute," she said running over to the exceeds and squeezing the life out of Lector, then letting go of Lector and patting Frosch's head careful not to hurt him, "Well let me tell you this, our village is grateful to have you here," she said standing back up. I wonder, how could someone be so strong, yet be so cute.

"You wouldn't happen to be the person who's had the most encounters with those Bamoria Beasts," Rouge said taking my arm off of his shoulders. "Yep, that's me, why do you need to know," she asked with a bright smile, "Well, the mayor sent us here to ask you for help since we don't know much about Bamorias," he Rouge explained. "So you want to know about Bamoria's huh. I'll tell you this, Bamorias are vicious creatures that have no hearts and all they want to do is kill every last one of us," she said in a calm and low voice, then moving her bangs from her eye to reveal a scar that looked like someone clawed her, presumably the Batorias.

"When did these Bamorias first show up," I ask the red head, "About two months ago when I was training. My master told me that this was the first time they've come out of the Batanya forest in 55 years." She said putting her hand down, she wasn't smiling anymore, maybe just bad memories of the Badorias. "Interesting," Rouge said rubbing his chin, "I wonder why they've only started showing up now," Lector shrugged.

"JUNE! WE NEED MORE FISH, CAN YOU GO DOWN TO THE MARKET AND GET SOME!" I heard at cranky old voice screech. "Sorry, I have to go," She said grabbing a satchel on the ground and running towards the village and then stopped and looked back at the four of us and waving, "My name's June by the way," she said turning back around and continued running.

Well wasn't she a really nice person, I look forward to fighting alongside her. I think I'm getting too attached to her already. Eh, doesn't matter, she _is_ a really likable and powerful person after all.

**I think this chapter makes up for the crappy chapter before this one. I feel so proud of myself for finally finishing this, I also purposely made Sting say Bamoria wrong every time. Also if you're wonder what Bamorias look like, they look like navy blue werewolves with red spikes and its back. If you liked this chapter, 'cause I know I did, favorite, follow and review are appreciated.**


	9. Investigating

Chapter 9

**Hi, I'm back. Sorry for not posting a chapter yesterday and the day before, but you know, I have a social life and stuff. Also thanks to all those people who reviewed, review keep me going so keep reviewing if you want me to keep writing this story for you guys. Enjoy the chapter, I try to make it less **_**'dull'**_**.**

Chapter 9 Investigating

**June's POV**

I was woken up the glimming rays of sunlight peaking through my small window. I'm glad sensei let me sleep a little more today; we recently got a new bed so now I don't need to sleep on the couch or sometimes the floor. I yawn and roll out of bed only to fall flat on my face and fall over on the mahogany floor.

OWWWWW!

Yeah ok, that really hurt, my face is gonna ache all day because of the floor now. I get up forgetting everything that just happened and get dressed. I grab my satchel and my staff just in case another one of the beasts show up, then I burst out the front door eager to test out something new I thought of while I was lying awake at night. I figured if I can summon dolls made of fire, I can maybe conjure weapons as well.

Before I could make my way toward the training grounds I was greeted by the two new mages that arrived here yesterday on the job we sent out. "Hi June," Sting said cheerfully while giving me a small wave. "Hi Sting, hi Rouge. What are you doing here?" I ask. "Sting wanted to see you." Rouge answered quickly. I giggled while Sting was glared at Rouge. "We came here to ask you if you wanted to join us in investigating the Batanya Forest where the Bamorias are coming from." Lector corrected. "Well I was going to train, but this seems more fun. Let's go," I say walking toward the forests direction and beckoning them to follow me.

"Ok, what's your plan," I ask walking to the forest with the two following behind me, "I don't know, aren't you the one that knows the Bamorias the most out of the three of us" Sting whined, "Great, now you're making me do all the work now." I said rolling my eyes in annoyance as we reach the edge of the forest, "Alright, the Bamoria usually come out from this area," I say gesturing to the spot where I've seen the Bamorias come from out the forest," if one of them shows up, we can follow it and find out where the rest are hiding. We'll wait 25 min. If one doesn't show up, we can retrace their footprints, maybe we can find where they're hiding and find out what we can," I say hiding in a bush then peeking out so I could check if one was coming. The guild wizards nodded and took their places hiding behind a tree or bush. We only had to wait 8 minutes for one to show up, thanks to Sting and Rouges surprisingly good sense of smell and sound; we were able to detect it before we could see it.

Luckily, It didn't spot any of us or the villagers far enough from the village and decided to head back into the forest. I gestured to the mages and their cats to start following it. I sprung up into a tall tree landing gracefully and started to jump from tree to tree making sure to stay out of the creature's field of view. The other two stuck to the ground and hide behind trees, Rouge seemed to be good with this hiding thing; I couldn't see him at all unless he came out of the shadows. We started to get really deep in to the forest and the trees started to shield us from the sun light peeking through its thin leaves. It was so dark I forgot It was day. Then, the Bamoria suddenly stopped. We all froze and stared and it, watching for any sudden signs of sudden movement. It looked around and then continued further into the forest. I looked a head and fell out of the tree after seeing what I saw. There was an entire nation of them. Unluckily, I fell on a dead branch causing it to snap and making me and the guild mages freeze. My eyes widened, as I try to be the quietest I could be. The other Bamorias didn't notice, but the Bamoria we've been following tilted its head and its ears rose up to form elf like ears. It listened carefully and made its choice to go search around this area for us.

I held my breath as it started to approach me, while I was trying my best not to freak out and stay quiet in my spot on the cold, hard ground. It stepped right in front of me and sniffed the air, then turned back and started heading back the direction it was going. I was right in front of it and it couldn't see or smell me, maybe I just got off lucky. I let out a deep breath after holding my breath so long and immediately regretted it. The Bamoria turned around and sprinted towards me. I quickly get up taking out my staff lightning speed and holding my staff out in front of it making it run in to it and fall back like a baby falling down after trying to walk for the first time.

"Run!" I whisper scream. Amazingly, they heard me, the mages dashed to escape the forest by my command. I got separated from the rest and I was scared, I admit it, I lost my sense of direction and I had no idea where we came from. I just kept running. I look behind myself seeing that the Bamoria was still at my feet. I speed up and mange to get a couple meters a head. My feet came to a stop and I swiftly take my foot out and swing it behind myself, kicking the Bamoria's snout when it got close enough then continued my, easily escaping the Bamoria by hoping up into a tree. I look in the distance to see if the Bamoria was still after me, it was. But, it was pinned down by another much larger Bamoria. The larger Bamoria started to feast on the smaller ones. That was something I never want to see again. "Well that was certainly an unexpected turn," I turn around and see Sting and Rouge with their exceeds on a thick branch across from me., relief washed over my like a tsunami.

"Yeah, thought for sure I was gonna get eaten," I sigh with relief, "Let's get back to Honey Wood now, hopefully this trip wasn't a waste," Rouge said hoping out of the tree. I glance at Sting then jump out of my tree to follow Rouge who looked like he knew the way out.

"Based on what I've seen, the Bamoria rely on their sense of sound, they also have poor vision and can only smell the objects close their nose," I explained while the three of us plus the exceeds made our way back to the forest, "Interesting, so all we have to do in case of an attack is keep silent," Rouge said taping his chin, "We were right about them being cold-hearted and blooded, but that's not even the worse part," I said glancing at the two who only kept walking, "And what's the worst part?," Sting questioned, "It's that the Bamoria's we've been facing… were only cubs," I said making both mages stop dead in their tracks and widen their eyes, "Only cubs," Sting said in great surprise, "if that's true, how are we gonna face the adults, how big are they? Their senses could be more advanced than the small ones," he babbled out, "That's true, and I don't know how we're gonna fight them off, we'll just have to use our strength," I said confidently.

"Also, I've been meaning to ask you this but, how are your senses so good?" I ask in with a curious tone. "We're dragon slayers; dragon slayers have the traits of dragons causing us to have more advanced senses," Rouge answered, "Dragon slayers? Just like Natsu," I say mumbling the last part forgetting that they have advanced dragon hearing, I didn't purposely say the last part, I was thinking out loud; don't think I'll ever do that again. "You know the Salamander?!" Sting said grabbing my shoulders and slightly shaking me, "Hey, that was history, I really don't want to talk about it," I say sweat dropping, "If you know Natsu Dragneel, do you know Gajeel Redfox as well," Rouge asked joining in on the conversation as well, "Yeah, I know him too. But guys, can you please stop asking me about these people, I have bad history with Fairy Tail," I said sadly. Luckily, they got the point, most of it at least, "So what exactly happened with you and Salamander," Sting asked. Rouge face palmed. A vein popped and I punched him, sending him flying into a tree.

"HEY, what you do that for?!" He asked getting back to the group clearly angry. Rouge cracked a small smile and I giggled while Sting just stood there with a confused look on his face. "Let's just back, we only have an estimated six days left before the attack."

**Well, I finished. YAY! I don't think I did too well, but, I had fun writing it. Also, special shout out to a friend **_**FTfangirl0330**_**. I'll try to do shout outs every chapter to the follower of the day. Also, I've noticed that I keep changing from past tense to present tense, so ignore that cause it's hard to keep it all only one type of tense. If you liked the chapter, favorite, follow, and reviews are appreciated a lot.**


	10. Seven Years

Chapter 10

**Yay, 10****th**** chapter is here. Right now I'm having a bit of a writer's block so, I'll try to make it good. Hope you enjoy**

Chapter 10 Seven Years

**June's POV**

Yesterday was the first time I went to the Batanya forest and it was not a pleasing experience. So to get that experience out of my head I decided to train. I didn't get to try out what I was hoping to yesterday.

I go about my usual routine, concentrating all my magic on to my palms, hoping to at least make a blade or dagger appear. I worked a for a second but just vanished afterwards, this was different then summoning flame dolls, the dolls weren't solid, but I felt the katana slice through my magic. Maybe if I release enough magic energy, I can compress that energy, which would have transformed into fire by then, to form a blade of some kind.

I started to do what I planned to conjure a blade, it was exhausting, but, I did it. But it was only a small dagger. I swung at a dummy, it cut and burned the dummy, I could become an S-class wizard with this type of magic. I feel so powerful. I looked down at the dagger I conjured, maybe I could expand like Pantherlily's weapon. I shut my eyes and focused my magic energy again. After I open my eyes and glance upon the weapon, it did grow. But something felt strange. That's when I noticed my bead started to glow; I was using up too much magic with my new found ability. I stop the flow of energy and let the blade slip and fade into the air. But the glow didn't stop yet.

"Whoa, why are you glowing?" I hear a questioning voice behind me. I instantly figured out who it was by voice recognition, "WHY ARE YOU ALAWAYS SNEAKING UP ON ME?!" I scream knocking on his head a few times. That didn't to hurt him, he didn't even flinch, "Yeah, I don't think that's the matter at hand. Why are you glowing?" he said clearly not paying attention to how frustrated I was, he's like Natsu, always barging in uninvited. I crossed my arm and huffed, "It's a bead, it was implanted into my heart so I could use magic without learning it, it glows when I use it. But that all I'm willing to tell you, the rest is for another time."

"Anyways, I can here to ask you a few questions about The Salamander," Sting said ," I told you, I don't like talking about it," I said looking into his eyes to make sure he gets that I'm being serious. "I know I know, but just for a few minutes," he Sting said waving his hand in front of himself. I thought for a second, "Fine, what do you want to know," I said giving in, "Tell me what his weakness," he said, "Why do you wanna know his weakness," I asked confused, "Sting has been obsessed over Natsu Dragneel and want to beat him in a fight to prove his strength," Rouge said answering for Sting, "Alright. Fight him on a moving train and you'll win. His weakness is motion sickness," I said, but Sting didn't look satisfied.

"Hey, what's wrong, I gave you what you wanted," I say, "I also have motion sickness," Sting confesses. I burst out laughing at him, "YOU HAVE MOTION SICKNESS TOO… wait, DO ALL DRAGON SLAYERS HAVE MOTION SICKNESS!" I said through my giggles, "HEY, it's not funny, Rouge has motion sickness too," Sting said in embarrassment and anger. "Also, may I ask you if you know anything about his disappearance," Rouge asked. I stared at him with a confused look, "Natsu disappeared?" I asked. "Not just Natsu, but most of Fairy Tail too. They say they all vanished while holding the S-class trials on Tenrou Island, They've been missing for seven years now." Sting adds.

What?

But when I died, the nurse said I was only out for a few weeks, and it's only been a few months since I last saw them at the guild hall, could I have actually been asleep or seven years. No, that can't be. Maybe I should ask sensei about this. "Hey, you ok?" Sting asked, "Yeah, I just haven't heard of this till now." There was a long pause. "Can I ask what your relationship with Natsu was?" Rouge asked. I started remembering all those times at the guild with them, then when they betrayed me "We were great friends, you could even say best friends. But then he did something unforgivable to me," I said, "now I want revenge."

Time Skip: 6 hours

It's gotten dark outside already, I still felt a little sad from discussing Natsu, I could've accidently revealed I was actually Lucy Heartfillia, and if Natsu found out, he would of attacked me because he would think I would be lying, and I don't have another chance at life. I was inside reading one of the book sensei gave me. Then I remembered a detail in the conversation I had with Sting and Rouge.

"Sensei?" I call out, "Yes June," she said walking into the room, "I was wondering, I know this person, and last time I saw him was about 8 months ago, recently I discovered that he had been missing for 7 years, and I'm just gonna say I'm confused," I said putting the book down. She sighed, "I knew this day would come. But there's no avoiding it," she said taking a seat on a nearby chair, "you see, the recovery time it takes for someone who will be reborn is seven years on average. So basically, your soul has been asleep for 7 years." She said bluntly. My eyes widen. Seven years, that's a lot. That means I've lost just as much time as the rest of Fairy Tail. I sigh.

Suddenly a loud noise was heard out in the village. I burst out seeing what it was with sensei following behind me. My heart dropped, in the distance, there was an swarm of Bamorias at the entrance of the Batanya . They started charging towards the village. It was too early for the attack.

"It's time June, show me what you have learned," Shaula spoke softly. I knew I'd have to face them soon, but I don't know if we can defend against the Bamoria. There were too many, much larger than the ones I fought. But, at this point, fight them off with all my strength I turn my head to her and nodded before starting to sprint toward village to protect it.

**CLIFF HANGER! Sorry this is a short chapter, but I promise the next one will be better and longer. This chapter is just to start off the attack and inform you of the stuff that happened. I'm not gonna do follower of the day anymore There is a huge possibility you didn't like this chapter, but if you did, favorite, follow and review are appreciated. **


	11. Bamoria Attack

Chapter 11

**Oh mai gawsh! It's finally here, the Bamoria attack. DUN! DUN! DUN! This is a important part in the story so I'll make sure to make it long in interesting. I'm also gonna be showing you guys what June/Lucy learned with her magic, it'll be both a holder type and ability type magic 'cause you know… Lucy's awesome. ENJOY!**

Chapter 11 Bamoria Attack

**June's POV**

I rushed towards the village and scanned around for Sting and Rogue. They came running towards me with their exceeds following behind, "What's going on? Are the Bamorias attacking already," Sting blurted out, "That's what it looks like. Listen to me, your job is to defend the village, I need you two to get the villagers to safety as soon as possible, don't hesitate to blast a Bamoria's head off. Protecting the villagers is all that matters right now," I said quickly but clearly, "I'll fight, the Bamoria's off, after you're done brining the villagers to a safe place, I want one of you and only one to come back and help fight them off, the other one will look after the villagers to make sure they'll be safe the whole time, Got it!" I finish, "Got it," They both said in unison, "Good luck and don't get yourself killed," Sting said before running off.

Rogue followed him and soon I was alone. Alright, now it's time to kick these Bamoria's butts. I start sprinting in front of the Bamorias unsheathing my staff that I had. Half of the Bamorias attacking started to surround me and the other half ran toward the village. They started to claw at me but I skillfully blocked and dodged while managing to blow the Bamoria back with my magic released from my hand that was only occasionally free. I swiftly turn around block a Bamoria bite who ended up biting my staff and chipping it a little, I take my chance and kick it (**A/N: JUNE KICK!**) in the jaw. It retreated rather soon, it was unusual for a Bamoria to give up that easily but it made my job easier, I didn't specifically want to kill the Bamoria, I just wanted them to stop attacking the village and it's villagers.

I stomp my bare foot on to the ground sending a burning shock wave through the ground but only defeating about 20 Bamorias. I didn't dedicate too much magic to the attack, so they wouldn't have been defeated so easily. I scanned the area to do a quick estimate of how many Bamoria's I'd have to fight off when my eye caught something odd. There in front of the Batanya forest was a Bamoria 5 times larger than the adult Bamorias. It must've been they're Alpha, if I defeat their Alpha, they'll have no choice but to retreat, it would be the wisest thing to do after I defeated their leader. I start dashing towards the Alpha Bamoria, as I called I, but was blocked off by the swarm of Bamorias.

I breathed heavily then slowed my breathing down, relaxing my nerves. I closed my eyes then opened them again to see my staff engulfed by flames, my flames, and the chipped wood was even repaired. Concentrating my magic to my non-magical weapons can be very useful at points; it did take a lot less energy than summoning my own flame weapons. I quickly made-up a small plan to clear the path.

I sprang into action running towards an attacking adult Bamoria jumping on to it head and springing off like I did when I was attacked by the Bamoria cubs a few months ago. I flipped into the air and time seemed to slow down as I fixed the way I was holding the staff in a way where it was pointing down and it would crash into the ground with great impact. I readied myself and started to fall to the ground with my staff raised high. Flames swirled around it as I landed and plunged my staff into the earth. I booming shock wave erupted from the impact and send several Bamoria flying back burned. I area was cleared but the shock wave only cleared out 20 meters each direction of my staff. I was surprised; I didn't expect that to work, no time to be surprised, I broke into sprint and dashed towards the Alpha Bamoria. The grass was slightly burned but I paid no attention. I was getting close to the Alpha; I jumped into the air and swung my flamed staff at if but only leaving a small scratch. The Alpha started to roar a scream of rage and raised her claw and swung it at me sending my flying back rolling on the burned grass and tough dirt. I was cover in bruises and my whole body ached, if I have to be thrown 100 time, I'll do it, I won't stop till I see that every single villagers if safe and unharmed.

I got up ignoring all the pain creeping up my sore feet. I dashed towards the queen again, I felt my insides turning warm, signaling me that my bead was glowing intensely. When my bead glows, I have to go all out magic. A smirk creeped upon my face, "I'm all fired up now," I whispered to myself. I dash towards the Alpha once again and send a furious punch of fire at it. This time it caused more damage, but not enough to defeat it. I sent more blows at it, I felt my bead glow brighter with every punch. I jump back after a few more blows, the Bamoria looked more exhausted and beaten, but not still not defeated, well I didn't expect it to be easy. I was gonna have to try much harder if I wanted to defeat here. I jump back landing on to the ground and sliding a bit. Maybe if I hit its legs, it'll potentially loose balance giving me the upper hand, I just need to wait for the right moment.

I swiftly turn around and swing my blazed staff at a Bamoria about to attack, it bites my staff to prevent it from hitting it, it didn't look like it's mouth was getting burned. Then suddenly an idea popped into my head. I swing my staff at the queen and let my staff go sending the Bamoria attached to it go with the staff and distracting the Alpha for a short period of time. I take my chance at dash with all my might and a blazing fist ready to attack. I successfully punched the Alpha's leg. Next thing I knew the Alpha tried to hit me away but fell on its stomach.

Perfect. I launch myself up with my magic start to rocket down feet first. I light my feet with burning fire and landed on the right on top of the Bamoria's head before it got the chance to get up. Boom, it was defeated. All the Bamoria's stopped what they were doing and just stared at me before getting washed away by a powerful white roar. "Perfect timing, Sting," I smiled glancing at the scurrying Bamorias rushing back to the forest, "You bet firefly," He said with a wide grin, "firefly?" I ask. "Well I just thought it was a suitable nickname for you."

The entire village was destroyed but nearly every villagers was safe and unharmed, I glance to face the village which was demolished, the villagers were coming back to the village and pushing over wooden planks to find any of their belongings. I look up to where I've been staying these past few months, the sweet little cozy house I've learned to call home was completely destroyed, I frown and jump down from the head of the beast to meet up with my master who was waiting for me there. "You've done well, June," she said, I smile at her. She suddenly falls to her knee, I quickly run to her side to help her back up, "Sensei, are you okay," I ask concerned, "The Bamorias got me, but I'll be fine."

Then I saw something out of my eye. The Alpha Bamoria was starting to shrink to a size smaller than the cubs. A strange creature fell off its head and tried to escape but was crushed by Rouges foot, "So is this what has been controlling the King," Rogue said removing his foot from the creature which was dead now. "Was that really what was going on the whole time," I asked confused, "There is a species of animals that takes control of another animal, then drains all the power of the surrounding animals off the same species and grows with all the power, that does explain why it was easy to defeat the Bamorias while the fight and much harder for you to defeat the queen, but it's not surprising that the queen is harder to defeat then the other ones," Rouge explained simply, "Wow, that does explain a lot," I said helping Shaula down and walking over to the small Bamoria that was about Happy's size if not smaller.

I poke it to see if it's still alive, it slowly got up with swirls replacing its eyes, it attempted to keep its balance but failed, "It's kind of cute," I giggled, "maybe I'll keep it as a pet," I said picking it up and holding it in my arms. "Are you sure? I mean I just tried to kill you," Sting recalled, "It's ok, it really wasn't the one that wanted to kill me, you said that its mind was being controlled, right?" I said looking to Rouge, "Not exactly," Rouge said, "Who cares, it's cute anyways," I said rubbing the Bamoria's head, it was obviously a male, and it had whitish fur instead of common blue fur, it's spikes were still red but brighter than the rest of the Bamoria, "I think I'll name it... Alpha!" I said brightly, he name did suit it after all. The glow already settled down. I glanced at Sting and Rouge how were softly smiling at me and I smiled back at them.

**Morning**

Thanks to Philips who surprisingly has repair magic, he fixed up mine and sensei's house so Shaula could rest there for the rest of her days, she did get severely injured and will have trouble getting around without the cane I got for her.

"June, come here for a second," she said waving me over from the house I was helping rebuild with some of the other villagers, "Yes, do you need something, is there something me to do?" I asked rapidly, "No, yesterday you showed me that you are ready to leave Honey Wood and explore the world. There aren't any word to describe how happy I've been these past few months with you, you are truly a wonderful girl June. I'm still surprised you completed you training in just a few months, I impressed. As a parting gift, I'm giving you the staff I had used to defend Honey Wood the last time the Bamoria attacked 50 years ago, and now thanks to you the Bamorias will finally leave this village be," she said smiling softly at me and handing a dark wood staff to me with wrapping on the area where I was supposed to hold it. I kneel down to get to her height and give her a bear hug, "Thank you," I whispered. "But I have to help the village repair the damage," I said withdrawing from the hug but still on my knees, "Don't worry about the village, we'll be fine," she reassured me, "Then where am I supposed to go," I said looking down and brushing my red hair out of my face.

"You can always come with us and join Sabertooth," a voice said behind me. I look behind me to see Sting and Rogue, "Can I really?" I ask, "Sabertooth always accept strong wizard like you," Lector reassured. I tackle Sting with tears streaming down my face, "Thank you, thank you so much," I whisper nuzzling my head into a surprised Sting. "Now about the reward money," Shaula reminded, "We don't want it. It looks like you'll be needed it more than us," Rogue said, "WHAT! BUT WE NEED TO BUY FOOD!" Sting whined jumping up only to be punched in the face by Rogue, "It would look bad for the guild, why don't you think about that once in a while," Rogue said. I got up staring at him, I couldn't believe what I heard Rogue said, it was just like the first job I took with Natsu. I could tell my time at Sabertooth was gonna be great, I've never felt so Happy since I've been reborn.

"Also, our train leaves 5 minutes," Rogue said bluntly leaving us with shocked faces," Then what the hell are we doing here! Let's go," I said about to dash towards Honey Wood's train station but was stopped by Shaula who handed me the staff then gave me a small sleeping Bamoria, "Thank you sensei," I smiled again, then resumed my running with a waking Bamoria in my arm and a new staff in my other hand. I caught up with Sting and Rouge who were now at the train station about to board the train. I walked up to the entrance and stood there for I while then stepped on to the train, I knew the moment I stepped onto the train, my life would change forever.

**IT'S FINALLY DONE! That's over 2,000 words. I hope you guys like this chapter. And the follower of the week is… TheBayMan, thanks for reading my story. Also, I choose randomly so if you weren't the follower of the week, don't be offended. If you liked this chapter favorite, follow and review are appreciated.**


	12. Welcome To Sabertooth

Chapter 12

**Hi peoples, I'm bored and I don't own Fairy Tail. Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 12 Welcome To Sabertooth

**June's POV**

So they weren't kidding when they said they had motion sickness. Their faces were green and I couldn't help but giggle and feel bad for them at the same time. Sting and Rogue were great mages just like Natsu but still have their weaknesses. "So what's Sabertooth like?" I ask the two dragon slayer hoping they can answer my question even in the state they were in, "Sabertooth is the strongest guild you'll ever see," Lector answered for the two, "Yeah! But there are some nice people and some mean people there but mostly nice people," Frosch added on, "That's good to hear," I smiled at the adorable exceeds.

I stroked the little Bamoria on my lap which slowly awoke. It kind of looked like a white little wolf with spikes on its back. It peeked at me with curious eyes then sat up and stared at me, "Hello Alpha," I said to it. He looked at me confused then did the most adorable smile. I smiled brightly back and it turned around and lied back down, I guess that meant he accepted me. I looked out to see the beautiful landscape the train was driving by. I wonder what Sabertooth will be like, I hope what Lector and Frosch said about it is true.

**Time Skip: A few hours**

The train engine stopped and so did the train, we must be here now. Peek out the window to make sure we're actually here and not in the middle of s desert, outside there was a beautiful city decorated with trees and building. I quickly glance to my side to see if Sting and Rogue were ok now. They were sleeping; the two looked kind of cute when they sleep. Well sleepy time was over. I pick Alpha up, hold him in my arms and stand up of the comfy chair and walk over to Sting and Rogue who were sitting in the chair across from me, "Wake up Sting, Rogue, we're here," I said shaking the two awake. "Morning already?" Sting groaned getting up, "No silly, we're here," I said while Rogue steadily got up from chair with a face tinted green, "Are you two ok? You're still green, the train already stopped now," I remind them, "We are?!" Sting sprung up and ran out of the train.

I sign while Rogue slowly continued to the exit. Outside Sting was literally kissing the ground, "I never going on a stinking train again, "Sting said more cheerfully than he should of, "Sure you will," Lector said sarcastically behind the Sting. Sting ignored Lector's comment and turned to me, "Now, let's get you to Sabertooth," he said with a bright smile.

"Wow, this place is really beautiful, "I say while walking along the busy streets with Alpha still in my arms, "Wait till you see the rest of the city, people are crazy here," Sting jokes. Alpha started squirming in my arms; I took that as a sign that he wanted to get down. I crouched down and placed him down on the stone path, he started to grow to a size a wolf and looked at me, "Oh look at that, he can grow," I said petting his head. The six of us, meaning me, Rogue and Sting, the exceeds, and my little Bamoria. We were soon standing in front of a large building which I assumed was the Sabertooth guild hall, "Well here goes nothing," Sting says pushed the giant doors open to reveal a huge room inside with several people inside, "WE'RE BACK!" Sting said walking into the hall with Rogue and the exceeds, I don't know why but I felt so nervous. I pushed Alpha behind me hoping people wouldn't freak out if they saw him. There was a small cheer for their arrival back from Honey Wood Village.

I followed Sting and Rogue who seemed to be heading to a tall woman with long black hair and piercing green eyes. "Hey Minerva-,"Sting greeted but was cut off, "Where were you two, you missed the announcement yesterday, the Grand Magic Games are not something to be taken lightly. As usual, you two are going to be competing this year, but we still have a space open on the team so I want you two to find someone in the guild worthy for the position," the woman whom I presumed was Minerva, "Thanks for the news but we came here to talk about a different matter," Rogue said. "And what would that be," she said, "Our newest member," Sting said stepping aside to reveal me and my Bamoria.

"Hi," I waved, "So you're here to join Sabertooth?" she asks. I nod, "Ok follow me, let's get you your guild mark," she smiled and walked around a counter to fish out some of the tools, "What color and where do you want it?" she asked nicely, "Red and on my right arm," I blurted out while holding my bandaged hand where my other guild mark still lived. Why did I say that? Natsu had his guild mark red and on his right arm too, I can't miss him that much, HE KILLED ME! It was already too late; she had gotten a stamp and placed it firmly on my right arm just where I asked her. Sting and Rogue already left to go chat with some of the other guild members.

"There you go. Welcome to Sabertooth," she said cheerfully, "I'm Minerva Orlando in case you didn't already know that. So what kind of magic do you use?" she asked putting away the stamp, "Well, I use fire magic. I can also use my magic to mold weapons," I explain, "That's interesting," she states, "What about you, what kind of magic do you use?" I ask sitting in a stool near the counter, "Territory magic, my father taught it to me. He's the master of Sabertooth so I suggest you stay on his good side," she said.

"Can I ask you what the Grand Magic Games are? I haven't heard much about them where I'm from," I ask, "Sure. The Grand Magic Games are a series of competition to determine the strongest guild in Fiore, Sabertooth has been the winning the Games for the last couple of years. Right now the games are in a month. Hey you know what, if you're strong enough, maybe you can be one of the representatives on the team," she said smiling, "Really?!" I cheered leaning forward, "yeah, but we'd have to see how strong you are first, father would be disappointed if we chose a weak person to be on our team, I don't even want to tell you want he'll do if you showed him weakness." She said.

Yeah, ok. Now I'm scared, can the master be that bad, Master Makarov would never do that. It's too late to have second thought about being in this guild, leaving too early would cause suspicion, and I have no other place to go. "You up for battling a guild member," Minerva asked interrupting my thoughts. "Sure." I said confidently. "Also, since I answered one of your questions can you answer one of mine?" she asked, "Sure, of course. What do you want to know?" I ask her, "What is that?" she said gesturing to Alpha whom I forgot was there, "Oh, this is Alpha, my pet Bamoria. He can grow and shrink. Cool, right?" I said getting down from the stool and rubbing his head. "Wow, that is a strange type of animal, but then again, Sting and Rouge have flying, talking cats," she said. I'm glad I'm already friends with some here; It could make things around here easier to get used to.

**Stings POV**

June was getting her guild mark, me and Rogue decided to go chat with Rufus and Orga, "Welcome back, I hear you two went on a mission with quite a reward," Rufus said, "what are you planning to do with the reward money?" he asked, "We didn't get any jewels; Rogue turned it down when we finished the task." I said leaving the two silent in surprise and Rogue still silent as usual, "Smooth move Rogue," Orga joked, "The entire village was destroyed. I think I've made my point," Rogue did have a point but still, 3,000,000 jewels. "If you didn't get the money, then what did you get?" Rufus asked, "We got her," I said point my thumb to the new red-head who was talking to Minerva. Rufus and Orga looked at me and Rogue took this opportunity to explain, "She was one of the village residents who went there to train. She helped us with the job and in return we offered that she come with us and join Sabertooth since her training was complete," Rogue explained plainly, "Yeah that nice and all but what's her name," Rufus said, "Her name is June."

Time Skip: 10 minutes

"And the winner is June!" Minerva screamed holding my hand up like they do in the wrestling tournaments, "I was going easy on her," I said gasping for air, "Sure you were," June said putting her staff away, "Well the great news is, the master thinks you are worthy for the free spot on the team. Minerva set up a fight between me and June to see if she was strong enough to be on the Grand Magic Games Sabertooth team. I was going easy on here, but not too easy, I wanted her to be on the team so I let her win. The master heard us fighting outside and came to watch since it was an important matter and now I guess that June is on the team. I get up and go to congratulate June, "I let you win," I said to her instead of congratulations, maybe something is wrong with my brain….nah. "I still won," she said cheerfully, "Yeah, so uh welcome to the team."

**Done! Finally DONE! Ok before people say anything, I know I changed Joy to Alpha for those how have been reading this for a while, and yes, I am too lazy to write about the fight and what happens on the train, so deal with it. The follower of the week this week is….drum roll please… or no drum roll that's still fine… Gothazon, for being my latest reviewer. OK people, review. If you liked the chapter, follow, favorite, and review. **


	13. Late for Midnight

Chapter 13

**Hi peoples, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm just a lazy duck. But I'm going to start updating weekly on Sundays again so YAY!**

Chapter 13 Late for Midnight

**June's POV**

Being at Sabertooth has been great, everyone's nice here but the Master's still terrifying. I've managed to get a small apartment using the money I got from doing missions with Sting and Rogue, and occasionally Minerva or Yukino. I've befriended Yukino a while ago

I was sitting at the bar holding alpha in my arm while drinking a strawberry-mango juice, "Hey Firefly, did you hear the news?" I heard someone behind me say. I turn my head to face the source of the voice, "What news?" I asked, "The Fairy Tail members are back from Tenrou." Sting said, Wait, they're back, you mean I'll finally be able to see them again. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaait, I still hate them for killing them. I guess now is my chance to take my revenge, "Uh-oh, someone's gone crazy" I heard Lector say. Then I realized I was rubbing my hands together with an evil expression on my face, "Let me guess, you're planning you're revenge on them. Is what they did to you that bad?" He said. I just stared at him before replying and also pulling Alpha away from my drink which he was trying to get while I was distracted, "You have no idea, do you," I said getting up and walking to the request board, "Did they eat your cake?" He asked as he started walking with me, "No, it was much, much, much worse than that." I clarified. "Did they eat 2 of your cakes? Lector questioned, "You guys are silly," I laugh.

Time Skip: 1 week

"Wow, so this is Crocus," I said clearly enchanted by the beauty of the Capital city. We arrived here for the Grand Magic Games, I excited and yet nervous. Also, some rumors have been spreading that Fairy Tail's gonna be competing this year, which might make this 10 times better or 10 times worse.

"Yeah. This your first time here? You've been missing out." I heard Sting say with Rogue next to him and their exceeds by their side. My wolf sized Alpha was walking calmly by my side with his tongue out, though some people were staring and others were frightened. "So what do we do before midnight," I ask turning around to face him, "Whatever we want," he said smirking. I continued to explore the city while Sting watched in amusement an Rogue had his usual face on. Eventually we wander away from each other and I just continue to roam Crocus

The flowershere are so pretty here, it's no wonder they call it The City of Flo-"Uoff!" I bump in to someone. I look up to mush taller person while rubbing my head. He turned around to see who bumped into him. "Gray," I unintentionally whispered surprised, looking up at the familiar cold face. "Hey. Watch where you're going, shorty," He said. It feels weird. First time we meet since my death, and tells me to watch where I'm going, then he calls me shorty.

I know I shouldn't be anger and it's not his fault he doesn't remember me, that didn't stop me from screaming "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE STANDING, YOU STIPPER!" WAIT. NO. I JUST BLEW MY COVER. Maybe if I go with it he won't suspect anything, "STRIPPER?! How do you know of my habit," he argued as if arguing with Natsu… I am becoming Natsu aren't I? "LOOK DOWN YOU IDIOT," I growled while secretly thanking the gods that he stripped when we started the argument. Looking down in realization and then screaming and searched franticly around. I me and alpha sweat dropped in unison noticing a blue haired girl in a stylish attire holding out his clothes while hearts floated around her head as she tried to offer his clothes to him but he was too distracted looking for his clothes. After the few seconds of watching Gray swipes his clothes from Juvia whom gave it to him happily. After that happened he stomped over to me just looked at me before finally speaking,

"Who are you?" he demanded. I look to Alpha who was just staring at us. I wink at him hoping the training I did with him paid off. He waves his tail around until it lands in my hand. 3. 2. 1. He starts running as fast as he can away with my holding onto his tail flying behind him. I look back seeing Gray running after us but couldn't catch up so gave up. Alpha stops by the Leaning Crane Inn where our Team would be staying tonight. "Good boy, Alpha," I said petting his head and taking a treat out for him. It was convenient can't feel pain in his tail, I figured that out the hard way. I walk up to our room where Orga was sleeping, Rufus was reading, waiting for the rest of the team.

"Where are the twins?" I said. "We thought they were with you," Rufus reply. "It's 30 minutes till midnight," I said running out the door and beckoning Alpha to follow me. The rules state that if the entire team is not at the designated Inn, they'll be disqualified. As soon as I made it out, Alpha grew to the size where his head was only a few inches lower than my head. I hoped onto his back and said "Find Sting and Rogue," he nodded and started through the city dodging pedestrians, following the scent of the dragon slayers.

**Natsu's POV**

10 minutes before

"Wow Happy look at this. They have chocolate-covered fish. CHOCOLATE-COVER FISH!" I exclaimed. "Coming to Crocus was a great idea. Why didn't we come here before before." Happy said chomping into the fish.

"Hwy," Happy said looking to a crowd of people who seemed to be watching something. "Let's find out," I said as I started to walk towards the large crowd of people. I crawled my way through the crowd before reaching the front in the center of the crowd. In the middle was a guy with a smirk on his face and spikey blonde hair and another guy with black, longish hair and a emotionless face. By their sides were a pair of exceed, one which was red and the other green in a pink frog costume. Surrounding the two guys were a bunch of beaten up people lying on the ground.

"Anybody else want some," the blonde one said stepping on a guy's head while back to back with the other guy. "Man these guys are nothing but a bunch of losers," the red exceed said, "Yeah, big time losers," the exceed in the costume agreed. "What's going on," I blurted out.

The two turned to face me, "Looky here," the blonde one spoke, "Is that Natsu Dragneel?" the raven-haired boy said. "KITTIES?!" Happy exclaimed, looking at the two other cats in front of him, "Get a load of that stupid looking blue pussy cat," said the red cat rudely, "He's stupid," agreed the pink cat, "AND THEY CAN TALK?!" Happy said surprised.

"Yeah that's me but who are you," I questioned. "Has this guy never heard of Sting and Rogue: The Twin Dragons of the Sabertooth Guild before?" "They're the main force behind the strongest guild in Fiore," two men from the crowd said. "Ya think you're hot stuff?" I shot at them somewhat pissed at them.

This Sting guy start laughing as he approached me, "So the rumors about you entering the Grand Magic Games were true after all." He said. How do you know who I am," I questioned again ignoring his last comment, "Everybody knows," he answered bluntly. I scowl at the Dragon slayer who bent down to reach eye level to seem more intimidating, "You're the so-called dragon slayer that couldn't actually slay a dragon," he said. I scowl at him again, "doesn't sound like much of a dragon slayer to me," he continued as he stepped back, "The sad part is that I actually used to look up to you, and my friend was a big fan of Gajeel's," he said gesturing his partner dressed in black.

"It was more of a curiosity as he was known as a fellow dragon slayer," the other one corrected. Wait, he said fellow dragon slayer, does that mean, "You gotta be kidding me! You both are dragon Slayers?!" I said. "We would prefer that you call us true dragon slayers instead- because unlike you, we could of easily slayed Acnologia," he said. "You can't say that, you weren't even there to witness what he can do," Happy shouted, "This pussy cat sound as tough as he looks," The red exceed said, "Yeah, you're way smarter than him Lector," the pink exceed agreed.

"It doesn't matter if we were there or not," the guy Rogue I think was his name, "What it all boils down to is that we're far superior," Sting offended,

"Let me explain something to ya," spoke the red exceed, "Natsu and those other two are what's known as First Generation Dragon Slayer, 'cause they all got their magic power directly from dragons first hand. Your ole buddy Laxus and that guy Cobra from the Oracion Seis got their magic from dragon lacrimas implanted in their bodies, we call them Second Generation Dragon Slayers. But Sting and Rogue here are way more powerful 'cause not only do they have dragon lacrimas inside 'em, they were also raised by actual dragons who taught them how to use their magic," he explained, "so they're Third Generation Hybrids!"

"Third Generation?!" I exclaimed, "In other words, they're the ultimate Dragon Slayers," the annoying red cat finished, "You guys think you're so much better than everyone else?" I shot at them again, 'They don't just think they are, there's a huge difference in skill between First Gens and Third Gens Dragon Slayers. You wish you were half as strong as they are," the cat spoke again.

"Tell me something, did your dragons disappear in the year X777 too?" I asked, "Yeah, you could say that," Sting said, "More to the point they died," Rogue said. I gasp."The creatures that pasted down their Dragon Slayer magic techniques to us, we eliminated them with our own hands, so that we could earn the title of True Dragon Slayers," he finished.

"Is that really true? Humans killing dragons?" Happy said with a sad expression on his face. I couldn't describe the anger I feeling towards them for doing such an action. "You scum! THOSE WERE YOUR PARENTS!" I yelled at them. Sting was about to reply but was when he saw something in the distance. I turn my head to see what stopped him before his sentence. It looked like a person- on some kind of dog-approaching rapidly. Soon it reached us and the crowd parted.

"THERE YOU TWO ARE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?!" a girl with hair shaded similar to Erza's but in a loose braid. "No." Sting replied, "IT'S 10 MINUTES TILL MIDNIGHT! WE'LL GET DISQUALLIFIED IF NOT ALL OF THE PARTICIPATING MEMBERS ARE AT THEIR INN BY MIDNIGHT!" she yelled again. "What, it's that time already?" Lector said surprised. The girl got off her dog creature thing and walked up to the two, then grabbed them by the collar with one hand and walked back to her creature. She looked at me before speaking up, "I apologize for my comrades' behavior," she said before taking off with the so-called Ultimate Dragon Slayers flopped on the back of the beast, both with motion sickness? I wonder what was that creature? Who was she? Why does it feel like I've met her before? Why does it feel like I'm forgetting something?

"Natsu, Ya know she's right," Happy said, "Huh?" I said confused, "We're gonna be disqualified if we don't get to the inn quickly" He said. "SO THAT'S WHAT I WAS FORGETTING! C'MON HAPPY WE GOTTA RUN!"

**How'd you like it, I feel like I failed, I also had to watch that one scene in episode 155 over and over again to get this chapter right. If you liked it, favorite, follow, and review. Bai!**


	14. First Place

Chapter 14

**Okay, back with another chapter which I bet you will love. I do not own FairyTail. Enjoy.**

Chapter 14 First Place

June's POV

"Alright everyone's here, good." I say somewhat proudly. "Why do we even need to be here by midnight," Sting whined, "I don't know it's, because it's the rules," I relied. Suddenly the ground started to shake making me stretch my arms to find something to grab on to. I look outside to see the entire city lowering, or were we just getting higher. Then the shaking stopped. I ran to our room's balcony to see what it was.

There were several other inns that have been raised. But that's not the only thing that stood out. There was a giant man wearing a pumpkin on his head. "Attention all contestants participating in this year's Grand Magic Games! Good Morning!" It said," To narrow down the 113 guilds participating in this year's games to a more manageable eight, let's begin the Preliminary Round," It continued, "Is this why they had us be at our inn at midnight?" Rufus questioned, "Yeah, I think so," I relied. "This won't be a problem for us," Sting boasted.

"Although the numbers of guilds increases and multiply each year! The games have gotten boring now is all I ever hear. Let's wiggle it down I say to you, and give just eight a cheer." He said while dancing a funny dance. Then he pointed at the sky and continued, "The rules for the preliminary round are simple, you will participate in a race. The finish line is at the Domus Flou Coliseum! Only the first eight teams to reach it will move on to the Grand Magic Games!" Suddenly a stone steps appeared at the rail of the balcony and continued forward," You're free to use magic in any way you see fit, there are NO restrictions! But remember; only the first eight teams to reach the finish line will win this round! However, all five team members must cross the line for it to count. And one more thing, we are not responsible for any loss of life that occurs in the labyrinth, SO WITH OUT FURTHUR A DO, LET THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES PRELIMINARY ROUND SKY LABYRINTH BEGAN!"

"Well, let's win this thing," I shout hopping onto the path leading to the Sky Labyrinth. The four nodded and joined me on the path, the five of us started run up to the labyrinth.

Time skip: 7 minutes

"Ok we need to find the right way to the Domus Flou. Rufus do you think you can scan the labyrinth," I suggested, "I can try," he said putting two fingers on his forehead; he started to gain a soft glow. Suddenly a big flash blinded me and I almost fell off the side of the path. After I regained my vision, Rufus pointed down the path behind him and said "If we continue around the path, then turn left at a crossed path and continue down then forward, we'll eventually get there." "Alright sound's easy enough, lead the way." I said.

We ran down the path until we reached the crossed path on the opposite side of us were five men, probably one of the competing guilds. They heard us and turned around, "Hehe, well look who we got here. I'm not lettin ya guys win again this y-" the mage said before he and his whole team were zapped by Orga before they could finish, "Well that takes care of that," Sting said with his hands on his hips. Suddenly, I felt the ground shaking again , The whole labyrinth was rotating. I suddenly felt I was failing which shouldn't be happening. Then I felt someone grab my hand, I look up to see sting gripping hardly on to my hand, "DON'T LET GO," he shouted while tightening his grip. He tried to pull me up, but my hand started to slip, I tightened my grip as well which. "C'mon June, why do you have to be so heavy," he joked, "This isn't exactly the time for that if you haven't noticed," I shouted back. My fingers started feeling weaker and numb. It felt as if I was a mistake away from death, which I was. . I reached out my hand to grasp the edge of the path, and tried to pull myself. I suddenly got the feeling of elevation. It wasn't soon before I realized I was on the path again.

I let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks," I said to Sting. "No problem, let's just get moving," He replied. I scan the group to make sure everyone was still here, everyone was. "Now that we're back on our feet, we should make our way to the finish line, I have a feeling its close," Rogue said.

The five of us started running again with leading the group due to his knowledge of the way there. "Hey, I can see it!" I said pointing forward while still running. The finish line started to get closer and I started to speed up eventually out-running the rest of the group, which started to speed up as well. Then we were only a few yards away, "We made it," I said proudly but panting a lot. At the finish line, there was the pumpkin head from before, "Yeah! I knew we'd reach it in time," Sting cheered

"Congratulations Sabertooth for being the first team to reach the finish line! Your five will be competing, in this year's Grand Magic Games!" The pumpkin head said.

Time skip 30 minutes

After finishing the race we all went back to our inn. I've never been so glad to see it. "Welcome back you guys, I bet we got first place in the Sky Labyrinth race," Lector said, "We sure did, and we'll get first place in the games too," Sting said. "Well now that's we've finished the race, I suggest the we get some sleep, the first day of the games is tomorrow and we don't want to be asleep during it," Rogue suggested, "Alright I need to go change in my PJs so stay out of the bathroom instill I'm done," I said grabbing some clothes from my bag and headed to the bathroom. I locked the bathroom door and started to change. I kind of nervous, I've only trained for a few months and I don't know if I'm strong enough. I know I beat Sting in the battle to test if my skill was worthy to compete in the games, but part of me knows that he was going easy on me. I haven't seen him in real action so I wouldn't know.

Now that I've finished dressing I should go back to our room. I was wearing a black tank-top and some really soft pants with heart prints on them, and my hair was just left loose. I grabbed my other clothes and headed back to the room. I stuffed my clothes into my bag and scanned the room for an available bed.

There were only four beds. And each one of them was occupied by my team members (**A/N: who were all shirtless. You're welcome**)

"Hey, where am I supposed to sleep?" I asked them, all four of them and the exceeds turned their attention to me and just stared at me for a few second before someone decided to speak up, "Well… they gave us a room with only 4 beds instead of 6 or at least 5 beds. Which means you're sleeping on the floor," Sting said throwing me a pillow and a blanket. "Are you serious?" I said in a deadpan voice. "Yep," Sting replied, "There's no way I'm sleeping on the ground. I'm a lady," I said stubbornly, "Well if you don't want to sleep on the floor, I suppose you could share a bed with one of us-""I nominate Sting," Rufus interrupted Rogue. "What!" Sting and I said in unison. "It's that or you sleep on the ground," Rufus said with a smirk.

"Ugh, fine." I said walking over to Sting's and Lector's bed and lay down on it with my arms crossed, "just stay on your side," I shot back, "I was planning to." He shot back. The lights went out and I was left in a bed with a shirtless dragon slayer, and a cute little exceed. I pulled the blanket over me and turned to my side which ended up facing Sting. I suddenly felt Lector get up, walk over to me and snuggled down next to me. I placed my arm over him and brought him closer to me. Sharing a bed with Sting may have been bad but Lector makes up for it. His fur was so soft. Before I knew it I was drifting off to sleep.

Time Skip Morning

I was woken by the sound of someone shuffling, but I was too sleepy and comfortable. I felt my head against something warm, but thought nothing of it. There was something warm around me, it almost felt like something hugging me. That's strange 'cause I don't remember something hugging me when I fell asleep.

.

.

.

My eyes shot open in realization. I took me a few second to realize what was happening. The thing hugging me was actually a person, and that person was none other than Sting Eucliffe. Apparently while I was asleep he pulled me over to his side of the bed and snuggled me into his bare chest. I attempted to push him away but that only made him pull me uncomfortably close.

**Sting's POV**

I started to wake a slight bit, but decided I wanted to stay in bed. I was hugging something really warm and soft; maybe a pillow? I don't care. I brought it closer to my chest and tighten my grip on it. It was so soft. I crack my eyes open a bit and l look down to see some kind of a rusty red color, just like June's hair. Realization hit me like a brick and my eyes shot open. That wasn't a pillow… that was actually June.

"I'm glad you finally woke up," June said, "You wouldn't let me go for the past 30 minutes," she said. I blushed with embarrassment, and tried to push her away which only resulted in me falling of the bed.

"Looks like you too finally woke up," Rouge said walking into the room with a tooth brush in his mouth. "ROGUE! What the hell! why didn't you wake me up sooner," I complained. "I would've but you too looked too cute together," Rogue joked.

**Well there you go, I wasn't planning on having StiCy but I couldn't resist. If you loved, then you should favorite follow and review. Please review; I wanna know what you think. Also tell me in the reviews who you want June or Lucy to end up with, Natsu or Sting. Also, sorry if I made spelling or grammer mistakes**


	15. Day 1: Part 1

Chapter 15

**Hi peoples! Sorry for not updating sooner, I was camping. Well let's start the chapter.**

Chapter 15 Day One Part One

**June's POV**

Day 1 at last. I was wearing my regular attire with an additional sleeveless brown leather jacket and was waiting in the hall that leads to the arena. Whatever comes I'm sure well tackle it. "You ready for the games, Firefly?" Sting smirked. I smirk back, "You know I am."

Outside the hall I could hear someone speaking through a microphone, "Now the time has come to meet our competitors. First off, in 8th place, an old school bunch of wild wizards from Magnolia. They had luck in the Preliminary rounds and now they're raring to take back first place by force. It's Fairy Tail!" so they did make it into the games, I wouldn't expect less. Booing could be heard outside. But the booing was drowned by Master Makarov cheering.

"Next up, the team that came up 7th place in the Prelims, the rowdy army of hell hounds, Quatro Cerberus!" the announcer stated. The cheering resumed. "And coming in 6th is a guild filled to the brim with a fairer sex, the damsels of the great blue sea, Mermaid Heel!" the audience cheered louder. "In 5th place is with as your wings glimmer in the darkness, it's Blue Pegasus! Next in 4th place, the goddess of love and strike, the sacred destroyer, Lamia Scale!" he announced, I peeked into the arena unspotted to see if anything as happening, it seemed the teams were socializing but other than that, nothing interesting.

"Now to introduce our 3rd place contestants, what a shocker, swooping in from a midnight fury, this dark and gloomy bunch are making their day view in this year's games. Give it up for… Raven Tail," the announcer said while saying the last two words with a spooky voice. The team started to receive murmurs from the crowd. Wait, wasn't the leader of Raven Tail Makarov's son?

"Our first placer runner up is… Oh WOW! WHAT A SURPRISE! This year's completion just got a whole lot more interesting, folks!" curious, I turned my attention to the gate the 2nd place team was entering through. My eyes widen in surprise, "its Fairy Tail Team B," Everyone else seemed just as surprised.

"Fairy Tail got TWO TEAM IN," I gasped, "Who cares we'll beat their asses no matter how many teams they've got," Sting reassured, "Stings right, they won't be a problem to us," Rogue agreed. I believed them, but I still have my doubts.

"And last but certainly not least- is the team that came in 1st place in the Preliminaries." The crowd started to cheer, "That's right! You know 'em, you love 'em! Now get on your feet and scream for the most powerful guild in Fiore," We started to make our way to the arena, "THE ONE AND ONLY SABERTOOTH!"

We entered the arena at last. Sting had his hands in the air, Rogue remained his usual self, Orga had one fist in the air, and Rufus held the tip of his hat. "Can't wait to break them down," I heard Natsu say in a furious tone. "Why so serious, it's just a game," Sting smirked at Natsu. In another direction I heard Gajeel asking a somewhat rude question to our shadow dragon, which Rogue just brushed off, "At least we know who our biggest completion is," On the balcony I could hear Lector and Frosch cheering for the two dragon slayers. I moment after they started to cheer I could hear cheering from Fairy Tail's balcony. I noticed everyone was here, it felt so good to see my family again, no- Sabertooth is my family.

My eyes wandered to the far right side of the balcony, sitting on the edge was a small girl with long blonde hair and a cute white dress. I don't think I've seen her before in the guild. Was she a new member? Then it hit me like a brick. That's the first master of Fairy Tail, I remember being told of her when I was still in Fairy Tail. It seemed like only the Fairy Tail members noticed her. She must be a ghost, is it that only members of the guild can see her, why was that. I held onto the hand that bared my Fairy Tail emblem, thankful I had it bandaged to conceal it.

Suddenly she caught my gaze and started at me questionably; I quickly look away and bring my attention back to the games.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Mavis looked at the girl in the Sabertooth team, "That girl… in the Sabertooth's team, who is she?" she asked, "I think her name was June or something, but why does it matter?" Makarov responded, "Does she have any connections with the guild?" she asked again but not removing her gaze from the red-haired girl, "No connections at all, I've never seen her in my life," he answered again, "Are you positive?" she asked again, "Yes, I'm positive but I don't know why you're asking, it's not like she's important," he stated, "This girl… June, she can see me." She said rather calmly but in the process catching every member on the balcony 's attention, "But first, only members of Fairy Tail can see you," Macao stated, "I don't know, but I'm certain she saw me," Mavis said, "Do you think she may be connected to Zeref?" Makarov asked, "She might, but we don't know for sure,"

**Natsu's POV**

I was still in the arena when my ear caught an interesting conversation back at the balcony (**A/N:** **Natsu has advanced hearing if you didn't know**), my eyes widen after hearing Mavis's words. This Sabertooth chick can see Mavis?! "Natsu , is something wrong," I heard Erza ask, "Yeah that Saber girl, Mavis says she can see her," I told her, "What, that's ridiculous; only Fairy Tail members can see her," Gray butted in, "Yeah, that's what I thought too." I mumbled while I eyed the girl I met the other night.

"That's very peculiar, we'll have to investigate. Make sure to keep an eye on her throughout the games," Erza said, "They think she might have a connection with Zeref too," I added," Is that so, then I have to inform Jellal about this," She finished and walked away. I turned my attention back to the girl and started to wonder what she was hiding.

I decided to talk to her and see if anything was odd about her. As I started I was stopped by the not-so-great-white-dragon-slayer, "Where do you think you're going Natsu," He said obnoxiously, "Get out of the way I wanna talk to that girl," I said in a serious, "I don't think you're going anywhere near her, she'll tear you apart like a tiger. If she doesn't- I will," He said in a threatening voice while leaning in to make it seem more intimidating. I growl and stomp back to the team Wendy should have been here, but those Raven Tail jerks did something to her. Lisanna had to take her place since she was the only one there to.

**Well there you go. Keep in mind this is only part 1 of Day 1 so the rest will be coming soon. Thank you all for your support. If you like these chapter favorite, follow, and review. See ya**


End file.
